


klance drabbles/oneshots

by lilacsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Klance Drabbles, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Some angst, gettheclout, it’s literally the middle of the night, keith almost dies, oh it’s bc of my username, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: basically a ton of klance drabbles n stuff no one asked for well sORRY THEY’RE TOO CUTE FOR THIS WORLD AHEM-i really should not be doing this, but i gotta get the clout 😎





	1. amethyst galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy all of this. it’s a ride. it varies so much holy mOTH-
> 
> *gasp* moth. mothman.

Keith was absolutely exhausted from finals and was itching for some caffeine. He trudged to the new café down the street. He believed it was called “Emerald Galaxy”? Something like that. He eyed the morning sun with slight annoyance, but glad it wasn’t bitterly cold. He slugged on to his destination, his eyes nearly closing in the process. He finally saw the sign that read “Amethyst Galaxy”. Oh, Amethyst. Close enough. 

He pushed open the door and looked around at the setup. There were lilac colored booths and black walls speckled with white and light blue that looked like stars. He smiled to himself. His aspiration to study astrophysics fit well here with the setting. He walked to the counter, still looking around at the beauty surrounding him. 

“You like the scenery?” a voice asked. Keith looked up to meet sparkling navy eyes. He took in the canvas of his tan face, speckled with freckles, high cheekbones, and a defined jawline. “Woah. Your eyes are dope.” Keith blushes furiously and his eyes glistened in awe. 

“T-Thanks,” he responded, and the barista grinned, their eyes never breaking contact. “A lot of people say they look cool.” Which, in fact, they were. Keith’s eyes were dark purple and speckled with blue. His eyes were intriguing to a lot of people. 

“They’re beautiful, dude,” the barista blushed slightly across his nose bridge and Keith did the same, then smiled dopily. 

“Well, I look like a wreck because of finals, but t-thanks,” he couldn’t help but stutter, this guy was super cute. The barista huffed in disbelief and grinned at him. 

“Um, sorry to break it to you, but not only are your eyes gorgeous but so are you. Like hello,” the barista’s blush deepened, and so did Keith’s. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he paused to look at his name tag, “Lance.” Lance’s face went awestruck when Keith said his name. 

“Woah,” Lance whispered. Keith smiled and leaned onto the counter, mirroring Lance. “Your eyes holy-“ Lance cut himself off and then his eyes widened. 

“Oh crap! I’m so so sorry, what can I get you?” Lance fumbled to stand and Keith grinned in adoration. This boy. Was so. Super cute. Keith bit his lip and watched Lance, then finally spoke. 

“Iced Caramel Macchiato,” Keith pretended to think, “your number, and are you working tomorrow?” Lance blushed furiously and he started giggling as Keith raised a brow. Lance nodded and then Keith stuck his pointer finger up. 

“Can you use almond milk?” Keith asked quickly, and Lance softened his expression, then nodded sweetly. “Stupid lactose intolerance.” Lance laughed and started making the macchiato, and Keith watched him do so. 

Lance was tall and had built arms, Keith noticed. For whatever reason, Keith felt drawn to him. He wanted to touch his hair, to hold his hand, to watch those beautiful navy eyes for hours. Lance returned with the drink, a wide grin on his face. 

“Iced Caramel Macchiato with almond milk,” Lance sighed, his cheek propped against his hand. He slid it across the counter with his hand still on it, and Keith’s fingers brushed his. It was like a faint buzzing had gone off in his brain and his heart, and he smiled at Lance. “My number’s on the receipt. I’m working tomorrow, too. Same time; 5:00 A.M. to noon.” 

Keith blushed and smiled dopily again, and Lance leaned further against the counter again, this time mirroring Keith. 

“Name?” Lance asked, and Keith’s spine tingled with happiness. 

“Keith,” he said under his breath. Lance grinned and put his finger under Keith’s chin. 

“Well, Keith,” he smiled, “it was nice to meet you.” Keith blushed madly and then let out a huff of amusement. Lance couldn’t get any cuter. 

Until he was wrong. Lance could get way cuter. 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Keith walked down the sidewalk again to the coffee shop with the angel boy that worked there. Keith smiled and blushed to himself thinking about Lance’s smile and his freckles. Keith really like those freckles. They were like stars all across Lance’s flawless face. The more Keith thought about Lance’s face the larger his grin got. He looked up from his feet to see the “Amethyst Galaxy” café sign peacefully dangling in the morning sun. Keith braced himself and approached the doors, then opened them. 

The setting of the place still took his breath away. Whoever painted this was extremely skillful. Maybe he could ask Lance. Speak of the Devil, Keith looked up and saw bright navy eyes and tan skin. His teeth were pearly white and those freckles could be seen a mile away. Keith grinned toward the boy and felt his heart release butterflies into his stomach. 

“Good morning, Mr. Bad Boy,” Lance winked, and Keith could feel the redness bloom all over his face. Lance thought he was a “bad boy”? Most people just called him “emo” or something; they never really called him a “bad boy”. 

“What makes you think I’m a bad boy?” Keith chuckled as he leaned against the counter, the same as the day before. Lance raised a brow and smirked. 

“Leather jacket. Red t-shirt. Black skinny jeans. Combat boots. Hi there.” Lance winked again and Keith huffed in amusement. He really paid attention. 

“Hi,” Keith responded to Lance’s greeting, finally. Lance beamed and tipped his visor toward the dark-haired boy. Keith winked back to see how Lance would react, and the image burned into his mind. 

Lance’s face grew tomato red and he straightened instantly, then found himself stuttering for words. 

“W-wha,” Lance tried to gather himself by clearing his throat. “What’s your order? Same as yesterday?” Keith nodded and Lance smiled. “O-Okay cool, ‘cause I didn’t know if you still wanted that almond milk or not.” Keith’s eyes widened at that. Lance actually remembered.

“Yeah, please,” Keith began tapping his fingers against the counter. 

“We ran out of almond milk yesterday when I gave you your order, and out next supply doesn’t come in until Friday,” Lance sighed, “so I ran by the store this morning and grabbed a pint.” Keith’s eyes widened even more and he stopped tapping his fingers to stand upright. 

“Y-You bought specific milk for me,” Keith clarified, “because the store ran out?” Lance blushed and laughed quietly. 

“I guess I did,” Lance smiled at Keith, “yeah.” Keith grinned and Lance did the same. 

“Marry me,” Keith deadpanned, and Lance laughed. 

“Take me on a date first, huh?” Lance replied, and Keith blushed. Thinking about taking Lance on a date made his heartbeat explode through the roof. 

“Sure,” Keith almost whispered. “I could take you out Saturday.” Lance’s head whipped around to face Keith and his blush spread out all over his face and neck. 

“You’re serious?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, loving how Lance looked so absolutely adorable. His eyes were soft, his eyebrows were raised in shock, and a barely-there smile was plastered on his face. “I thought you might’ve been playing me this whole time as a joke. I was scared to even buy the almond milk.” 

“I’m not playing you,” Keith said sincerely, and Lance’s eyes softened even more. How was that possible? “I wanna take you on a date. If you decide afterward that you don’t want a relationship or even a friendship, then that’s cool. I just really wanna take you on a date. On multiple, to be honest.” 

Lance covered his face and groaned. Keith laughed and watched as Lance fixed the macchiato and managed to cover his eyes. He was really good, like what? How? Lance handed it to him, and Keith brushed against his fingers on purpose, and made it linger for a few seconds longer. 

Lance finally looked up and locked eyes with Keith again. 

“Your eyes are so cool,” Lance said, almost breathless. “It looks like the entire galaxy is swimming in them, holy crap.” Keith chuckled a little and looked deeper into Lance’s own eyes. 

“Your eyes look like the literal ocean,” Keith said in astonishment. “I really like your eyes.” Lance blushed and Keith grinned. “I also like, adore your freckles, they’re the cutest things ever.” Lance squeaked i’m surprise and turned around. 

“You can’t just say that!” he stammered for more words, “I-I’m gonna have a heart attack at work, Keith!” Keith laughed and reached over to tug on his sleeve of his t-shirt so he’d turn around. Lance complied and pouted at him. Cute. 

“Here,” Keith handed Lance a five dollar bill for the three-dollar coffee. “Keep the change, by the way. It’s your tip.” Lance grinned dopily at him and Keith smiled. 

“I’m surprised you get an iced caramel macchiato,” Lance chuckled, and Keith raised a brow. 

“Oh?” he replied, “How so?” Lance leaned against the counter yet again and drew circles on the counter with his index finger. 

“I’d expect you to get a black coffee with nothing in it,” Lance snorted, and Keith decided to pout back at him. 

“I feel offended,” Keith muttered, and Lance continued to laugh. God, Keith could play that laugh on repeat every day and just listen to it. It was a beautiful laugh. 

“Keith,” Lance then interrupted his pouting. 

“Yeah?” Keith asked, meeting Lance’s gaze. 

“It’s 7:50,” Lance replied, and Keith jolted. 

“Shit!” Keith shouted. “Thanks Lance, I’ll see you tomorrow!” He shouted it behind him and slung the door open, then proceeded to sprint down the sidewalk. How he didn’t spill his macchiato? He didn’t really know. 

What he also didn’t know was that Lance and him were going to have a wonderful ride through life together. A long, beautiful journey that they wouldn’t ever change.


	2. famous baseball players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT HOW DOES SHE DO IT?? 
> 
> it’s called i’m literally bored. out of my frkn mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna make a rocky balboa au but keith is gonna be rocky and lance is adrian because that’s cute asf.

Lance Serrano was a famous baseball player in the Major Leagues. He played for the New York Yankees. Known as Serrano; 27. He was one of the best players, being a pitcher and part-time left-fielder. He had 24 RBI and five out of the park hits. If anyone deserved to be in the Major Leagues, it was Serrano. Player of the Year. Everyone rooted for Serrano. Girls crushed on him. Guys crushed on him. Main thing? He wasn’t straight. He was bi. 

Lately, games had piled up, and soon, he had a break for a few days, a little over a week. Complications were occurring in the league and about three teams got breaks. The Yankees, the Dodgers, and the Cubs. When Lance found out, his mood immediately lightened and he made plans for almost every day. But today was a very well planned day. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“So,” Pidge began, “there’s a Red Sox game tonight, Lance. Hunk and I got tickets since you weren’t playing and got one extra. Wanna go?” Lance smiled and shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I’ve seen a lot of baseball lately.” Pidge nodded in affirmation, but then raised a brow. 

“You’ve never been on the other side, though. Seeing others do what you do. You haven’t watched a game since you were 14 and your dad took you to a Yankees game,” Pidge implied. Lance thought for a minute, then gave his signature smirk. 

“Alright,” he chuckled, “I’ll go. I don’t see why not.” Pidge pumped their fist into the air and then punched his shoulder. Lance only smiled, and Pidge proceeded to poke his arm more. 

“It’s like you’re made of titanium,” Pidge whispered, and Lance laughed. Yeah, he was pretty built. By that, he means he was very, very built. Strong as an ox. Hunk walked in the kitchen and sat across from both of them, grinning widely. 

“So, you asked him?” Hunk asked, and Pidge nodded. 

“He’s going!” Pidge ruffled his hair, and Lance shoved them away. “Also have you felt his muscles?”

“I’ve felt his muscles,” Hunk laughed. “I don’t know how he went from twig to giant tree so fast.” Lance patted his arms and his core, then winked sarcastically. 

“Been working since I started high school,” Lance grinned. “Never quit, either.” Hunk rolled his eyes and pointed at him. 

“You gave up regular food and started living on protein shakes. I even asked once if you were on steroids because of how energetic you seemed.” Hunk snorted, and Lance smoothed his hair out. 

“It’s called having latin heritage,” Lance paused, “and drinking energy shots all the time. I stayed up at night just to study and work out.” Hunk nodded and snorted, and Pidge facepalmed. 

“You are an absolute idiot,” Pidge deadpanned. Lance shrugged dramatically grinned. 

“So, are you a fan of any Red Sox players, Lance?” Hunk asked. Lance thought for a second and then lit up. 

“Sorta,” he replied. “I’ve heard about a player, Keith Kogane? He’s apparently really good. However, you know you can’t beat me, mi amigo.” Lance smirked and Hunk chuckled, but nodding nonetheless. Lance was the best of the best. 

“Isn’t he number 38?” Hunk asked, and Lance nodded in slight agreement. He wasn’t really sure. 

“He looks like your type,” Pidge wiggled their brows at him, looking at their phone. Lance snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Ha-ha, very funny, Pidge,” Lance mocked, and Pidge smirked, then shoved their phone into his face. He focused on the screen and then his eyes widened. 

“O-Oh,” Lance’s face reddened and his expression melted. This guy was...cute and hot at the same time? How was this even possible? His profile picture was adorable, and so were the ones from his interviews, but the ones of him swinging a bat or throwing to first base...Lance was struck with awe. 

“And the blabbering becomes the blabless,” Pidge smirked, and Lance and Hunk gave them a look of utter confusion. 

“‘Blabless’, Pidge?” Hunk chuckled, “really?” Pidge shrugged and Lance and Hunk got a hoot from it. 

“Oh shut up, Lance,” Pidge grumbled, “you’re the one who was drooling over his profile.” Pidge wore a dirty smirk and Hunk doubled over cackling. Lance sneered at them and rolled his eyes. 

“Be ready for tomorrow,” Hunk patted Lance on the shoulder. “We’re gonna jump on you bed to wake you up. Just like every other time we sleep over.” Pidge and Hunk gleamed in innocence and Lance nodded, adjusting his baseball cap on his mop of brown hair. 

“I don’t know how to feel about this,” Lance mumbled under his breath. But for some reason I’m ready for this, Lance thought to himself. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lance woke up to Pidge and Hunk bouncing around on his bed like children, just as they promised. He groaned and planted his face into his pillow. Today was gonna be a whirlwind, he already knew by how it had started. 

“You’re gonna meet Keeeiiiith,” Pidge sing-songed, and Lance rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna get your secretly stashed Red Sox jersey signed by him?” Lance’s face went pale and he widened his eyes. 

“Y-You know about that?” Lance whispered, and Pidge snorted. “It’s not funny, Pidge! That was a secret!” Pidge only laughed harder and clutched their stomach. 

“I saw it under your bed!” Pidge wheezed. “It’s number 48. That’s Shirogane, right?” Lance groaned and nodded. 

“When I was 17 I was obsessed with him and bought a jersey after one of his games,” Lance confessed. “MLB superstar now.” Pidge snickered some more and Lance glared at them. 

“Don’t you dare tell Keith if we meet him,” Lance grumbled, and Pidge snorted. 

“You know me too well,” Pidge sighed, and Lance shook his head. 

“Way too well,” he grumbled. Pidge grinned in satisfaction and Lance smiled again. 

“Well good morning, Lance,” Hunk smiled and Lance fist-bumped him. “Let’s get ready to head out!” Lance and Pidge whooped and bolted up, eating breakfast, getting ready, then heading out to the car. 

“I see you didn’t bring the jersey,” Pidge smirked. Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. They were lucky they were sitting in the back seat. 

“Pidge I’m 22, not 12,” Lance muttered. Pidge then adjusted their glasses. 

“Lance, some 40-year-old men wear jerseys of their favorite players to the games,” Pidge sassed, and Lance shrugged. 

“Yeah, the ones that try to make modern day jokes and call their kids ‘pal,’” Lance shot back, and Pidge snorted. 

“Why is that true,” Hunk snorted as he backed out of the driveway. 

“...Cause my dad is like that...” Lance muttered again, and Pidge shot into laughter as well as Hunk. 

“MR. SERRANOOOO,” Pidge wheezed, and Hunk struggled to control his steering. Lance thought his friends were unbelievable most of the time. He was the same as them, but he hid it most of the time. He played professional baseball, and it gave him a taste of the world. Not very pleasant. 

“To the Red Sox game!” Hunk cheered, and Pidge whooped behind them. Lance smiled and cranked the radio up. If he was going to this game with anyone, he was glad it was Pidge and Hunk. 

————————————————————

“Are we almost there?” Hunk asked. “I think I’m gonna hurl if we don’t get situated somewhere soon.” Lance nodded and slumped lower in the driver’s seat. They had swapped drivers on the way up to give Hunk some rest. 

“Lance, turn right up ahead,” Pidge said sternly, and Lance obeyed. Pidge grinned at their screen and smirked at the boys. They raised their brows in anticipation and watched them from the rear-view mirror. “We’re here, guys!” 

The vehicle exploded with shouts of thankfulness and excitement. Lance followed Pidge’s extra directions to a parking spot and they luckily found one not far from the entrance. They got their tickets out and waited in the short line. 

“See, I told you. Get here early, you’re in the sweet spot, buddy,” Pidge smirked. Lance checked the time on his phone. 

“Pidge what the fuck the game starts at 1,” Lance narrowed his eyes. Pidge gave him a look that said, “and?” so Lance rolled his eyes and flicked their shoulder. “It’s 10 right now, you little gremlin!” Pidge grinned deviously and nodded. 

“The best of the best, Lance,” Pidge muttered, “the best of the best.” Lance groaned and facepalmed. 

“This is horrible, I cant stand for this long,” Lance mumbled, and he got a tap on the shoulder. He looked up to see a security guard with an unreadable expression. 

“Are you Lance Serrano?” the guard asked. Lance grinned and nodded. 

“Yes, sir,” Lane shook his hand, “that’s me.” The guard laughed in shock and his eyes grew wide. 

“Wow, at a Red Sox game?” the guard huffed, and Lance grinned. “I can’t believe it, what brings you here on this fine Thursday?” 

“Well, my friends here wanted to bring me to a game since I haven’t watched one in a while,” he explained. “I haven’t watched a game since I was about 14. Then, I was all in to my own career.” The guard nodded in interest and adjusted his sunglasses. 

“Well I’ll be, that’s great you’re here,” the guard stated. “Is is alright with you if I walkie the crew that you’re here?” Lance’s eyes widened and he chuckled at the request. 

“Sure, that’s cool,” Lance nodded. The guard grabbed the walkie talkie on the top left of his uniform and pressed the button in. 

“This is entrance security we have Lance Serrano at the front,” the guard announced. “Should I bring him in?” Silence was on the other end, then the receiver answered. 

“Bring him in, coach wants to meet him,” the officer replied. 

“My friends can go too, right?” Lance asked, and the officer silently said “oh!” 

“Can he bring his two guests?” the guard asked, and waited for a response. 

“Approved,” the guard replied. 

“10-4,” the guard replied. He guided Lance, Pidge, and Hunk through the line and informed the second and third officers at the front to secure the entrance; he was escorting guests. 

He wound them through hallways and went down a path that the guests weren’t allowed to go down. He brought them to a secluded area and knocked on a door in front of them. They waited and the guard shot them a thumbs-up. Lance grinned, along with Pidge and Hunk. Someone opened the door, another guard. 

“You have Mr. Serrano and his guests?” the guard asked, and their guard nodded. 

“Affirmative,” he nodded curtly again. The other guard stepped aside and let them in. There were Red Sox players stretching in a small area and the coaches were associating. The manager, Alex Cora, looked up and met Lance’s eyes. 

“Ah, the legend himself!” Cora announced, and Lance chuckled, walking forward to shake hands with the manager. “How’s it going, Mr. Serrano?” Lance shrugged and nodded a little. 

“I’m doing pretty great, and you, sir?” he asked. The Red Sox manager chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. 

“Holding it together,” he sighed. “Big game today, you know?” Lance nodded in understanding. “I have someone I want to meet you. He’s rising up and I always thought you should get the chance to meet him.” Lance nodded in agreement. 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind it,” Lance replied. 

“Awesome. Hey, Kogane! Hustle over here, would ya?” the manager shouted at a black haired man. He looked up at the mention of his name and jogged over. 

“Yes sir?” the man asked, and Lance locked eyes with his face and it all clicked. Keith Kogane. Number 28. Rising baseball star. Red Sox player. Lance saw his face up close and then his entire heart pounded out of his chest. This guy was hot. He was cute, too. All at the same time. 

“This is Lance Serrano, I thought you’d like to meet him,” Cora patted Lance on the shoulder, and Keith looked up a little to meet Lance’s eyes. 

“Oh, hey, man,” Keith extended his hand, and Lance accepted it. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Lance replied, and Keith grinned.

“Pretty fair, you?” Keith shrugged, and Lance chuckled a tad. 

“I’m doing fine,” Lance replied coolly. Keith’s cheeks dusted pink and Lance noticed it. “So, you’re rising up, huh?” Keith’s cheeks seemed to darken even more and he smiled up at Lance. 

“Y-Yeah, its pretty rushing,” he laughed, and Lance grinned. 

“It’s a rough push, but you get used to it. As of right now, though, you’re gaining on me and that’s gonna be a battle,” Lance replied jokingly. Keith laughed again and Lance smiled. God, he was cute as hell. “Seriously though, man, you’ve got this. Keep pushing forward.” Keith’s eyes softened and his mouth was parted slightly in awe. 

“Thanks,” Keith replied. Lance nodded and they locked eyes, staring for a moment. 

“You can just call me Lance,” he replied, “y’know, if you want.” Keith nodded and smiled crookedly. 

“Sure, Lance,” he stated, almost as if he were trying out the name on his tongue. Lance smiled softly and Keith copied, their cheeks dusting pink. 

“O-kay, love-birds,” Cora broke the silence, making the boys jump. “I need my number 38 out there stretching and getting ready to hit some dingers.” Keith nodded to his coach and smiled one more time at Lance before jogging back to his spot in the circle. 

“You wanna know why I really did that?” Cora asked Lance, almost teasingly. Lance quirked a brow and smiled at the manager. 

“Why?” Lance asked, his curiosity blooming. 

“Kogane fangirls over you,” he stated plainly. “And he’s gay as hell.” Lance nearly choked on air and his neck shot over to face Cora. 

“W-What?!” Lance nearly shouted, and Cora shushed him. 

“You can’t let him know I told you,” he chuckled to Lance, “he’d hang me by my feet outside the dugout.” Lance’s blush swarmed all over his body, he could feel it. “I better catch my team. I’ll see you after the game, yeah?” Lance nodded as Cora jogged away. He turned and met Pidge and Hunk’s smirks. 

“Did. You. Hear. That,” Lance asked in shock, and Pidge snickered. 

“Don’t kill me,” they said slyly, “but I videoed it and Hunk got pictures.” Lance gasped and flicked their shoulders. 

“Demons,” he remarked, and they both shrugged. 

“Memories,” Pidge said smoothly, and Lance facepalmed. 

“Would you like to be escorted to your seats in the auditorium, Mr. Serrano?” the guard from before asked. Lance nodded politely. 

“Please, thank you,” Lance took Pidge and Hunk by the hands and led them behind him. They followed the guard to a section at the far end of the auditorium where Lance could see the entire field. They were positioned on the middle outer right side of the aisle. The guard left and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were grinning from ear-to-ear. 

“Guess what I did,” Pidge beamed. Lance and Hunk looked in their direction and they smirked intensely as they pulled out a swarm of snacks and 24 ounce drinks. 

“Katie Holt,” Lance snorted, “you are a sly fox.” Pidge grinned and handed snacks out to the others. 

“You’re welcome,” they winked, and Hunk patted their shoulder in thanks. Lance shot them finger-guns like he normally did. 

————————————————————

Soon enough the game started and Lance was on edge by the top of the third inning. 

“Hunk,” Lance smacked his shoulder, “Keith’s batting.” Hunk squinted at the plate at noticed Keith figure stepping up to the plate. 

“Ooh I wonder if he’ll get a good hit,” Pidge wondered aloud, and Lance nodded, the trio leaned forward in their seats. Lance watched intently and Keith leaned on his bat before stepping in the box, then lifted his bat to point it directly at Lance. He knew he was. 

“Did he just point his bat at us?” Hunk asked, and Pidge smacked their seat-arm. 

“I think you mean Lance!” Pidge shouted. “That sneaky little gayfer just pointed his bat at our bi doofus!” Hunk laughed and Lance sat there in awe. 

He pointed his bat at him. 

Keith stepped into the box and situated his cleats in the dirt, and Lance watched intently as Keith swayed in the left side of the batter’s box, awaiting the pitch. The pitcher pitched a low ball first, and Lance found his fingers curling around the edge of the arm-rests. 

Keith restated himself in the box and began swaying again, waiting for the perfect pitch. Lance watched as the pitcher clearly prepared to throw something complex just by the way he was standing. Hopefully Keith had noticed that. 

Lance watched and Keith’s arms adjusted in his stance. So he did know what the pitcher was doing. Lance watched as the pitcher threw the ball, and it slowly rose. Keith stepped and swung with a load of power, and sent the ball flying over to where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were sitting. 

Lance had to take a second to process. Keith just hit a walk-off home run and Lance still had to process that the ball was coming directly at him. He stood up and smiled as he realized that Keith’s hit was literally coming directly toward him. He rose his hands and caught the ball with ease. He held it in his right hand and pumped it in the air like it was his own fist. 

He could see Keith looking at him. Lance was gone. 

“Lance!” Hunk shook his shoulder. “Lance you lovesick little puppy, dude! You just caught Keith’s home run ball after he pointed his bat at you!” Lance nodded and chuckled to himself. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Lance asked quietly. 

“Lance, he deliberately hit that to you!” Pidge laughed in disbelief. “I’m sorry, it after this game, you guys better make out or I don’t know what you guys will do.” Lance’s face immediately went scarlet and he turned to them. 

“You little gremlin!” Lance tried to reach over and pinch their arm, but Hunk cut him off. 

“No! Bad Lance!” Hunk scolded him. “If you want to make out with Keith that’s fine. I’m pretty sure he wants to make out with you, too. He just hit that ball to you specifically.” Lance blushed further and nodded with a dopey smile. 

“That’s moving a little fast,” Lance chuckled, “but I do like the fact that he hit that to me. That’s hot.” Pidge and Hunk groaned. 

The rest of the game, Lance was high off of Keith’s face and the way his hair was tied up in a ponytail. He would watch Keith make plays on shortstop and almost hyperventilated when he saw Keith replace the center-fielder. Keith was closer to him now. 

When Keith rushed out to center field, he looked behind him at Lance and he could’ve sworn Keith winked at him. His blush deepened again and he watched as Keith waited in the outfield for a batter to step up. 

Let’s just say Keith had two diving catches and Lance was weak. 

————————————————————

After the game, Lance and his gang headed out. They planned to go eat ice cream after seeing the Red Sox victory. It was overwhelmingly flustering for Lance. Whereas for Pidge and Hunk, it was just a day out at the ballpark. 

They exited almost last because people had stopped Lance for pictures and signatures. Right as they exited the auditorium, they heard cleats on concrete. 

“Hey, wait up!” a voice called. Lance turned around with Pidge and Hunk and they saw Keith running toward them. He stopped in front of Lance and laughed breathlessly. 

“Good game, Keithy,” Lance smiled sweetly again, and Keith blushed deeply. 

“T-Thanks,” he replied. 

“I caught your ball,” Lance smirked. “Did you point your bat at me and hit it directly to me?” Keith turned dark red across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah, actually,” he laughed slightly. “I-I did.” Lance grinned happily and locked eyes with Keith again. 

“You’re amazing,” Lance replied. “You’ve got talent on the field.” Keith looked at his feet and Lance nudged his shoulder. 

“I hope this isn’t weird,” Keith muttered slightly, “but where do you live?” Lance blushed and his eyes widened. 

“O-Oh, um,” he tried to begin, “I live about forty-five minutes to an hour from here. You?” Keith grinned and he tapped his thigh with his fingers. 

“I live thirty minutes from here,” Keith grinned. Lance raised a brow. 

“Seriously?” Lance asked in shock. Keith lived closer to him than he thought. “North or South?”

“North,” Keith replied. Lance could feel his fingertips tingling and his heart jumped at the reply. 

“I do too!” Lance replied in excitement. Keith laughed and tucked his stray hairs behind his ear. 

“Wanna go out on a date sometime?” Keith asked, stepping a little closer to Lance. He felt his face overheat and his entire body felt like it was melting. 

“Y-Yeah,” Lance replied softly. “I’d really like that, yeah.” Keith bit his lip and his cheeks returned to a lighter pink shade instead of scarlet. He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Lance’s cheek. 

“Thanks for saying yes,” Keith laughed lightly, and Lance felt like he was on cloud nine. 

“Duh, how could I turn you down?” Lance replied. “You’re Keith Kogane. Also I wanna get to know what’s behind that cute face.” Keith blushed and rolled his eyes. “I’m serious.” Keith met Lance’s eyes again and they grinned like idiots. 

“Lance, you lovesick dumbass, get up here!” Pidge yelled to him, and Lance laughed. 

“I’ll see you soon?” Lance offered. Keith nodded. 

“Also, check the baseball out. I asked the officials if I could write something on there and they approved it. I had to be awkwardly supervised though, so appreciate it!” Keith laughed again, and Lance raised a brow. 

“Will do, gorgeous,” Lance winked, and Keith groaned into his hand. 

“Oh my god, you’re a total flirt,” he turned around and walked back to the auditorium. 

“Sure am, sweetheart!” Lance called after him, and he flipped Lance the bird behind him. 

Lance got in the car and looked at Hunk and Pidge, who were snickering and smirking at him. He got the baseball out and turned it over until he found the spot where writing was done in black sharpie. 

“Guys,” Lance laughed, “he literally wrote his number on this baseball.” Hunk and Pidge launched themselves in Lance’s direction and peered at the baseball, where 10 digits were scrawled on it i’m rushed handwriting. 

“That’s slick!” Pidge said while laughing loudly, and Hunk joined them by covering his mouth to muffle the cackles. 

Lance smiled the rest of the way home and piled into his house with his two heathens of best friends. He pulled out his phone and started a new text to the number on the baseball. 

•I found it you big flirt  
>what can i say you caught my eye ;)  
•Yeah well I don’t think I caught your eye just today.  
>oh?  
•Cora told me ab your fangirling, Kogane  
>shit.  
•Oh it’s no biggie you’re a score for me :)


	3. lance’s epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically keith nearly dies because he sacrificed himself to save lance. lance doesn’t leave his side and then has an *’epiphany’*  
> -  
> this chapter is v v short and i apologize but ANGST HURTS MY HEART TO WRITE. i don’t do good summaries bc i don’t really have the time to try. school is a drug, what can i say? :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there’s slightly graphic content at keith’s injury, but it’s not major so you should be fine. however, if envisioning gashes or broken bones is harsh for you, then i suggest you skip the part where they reach the medbay.

“No!” Lance heard Keith shout through the coms. His heart pounded in his throat as he watched a galra craft launch a radioactive sphere. His eyes widened and everything seemed as if it were in slow motion. This was where it ended. He couldn’t escape it, it was hurtling toward him too fast. Right before he closed his eyes, they shot open again to see the red lion and it’s pilot, Keith dive out in front of the blow. 

Lance gasped and his breath hitched in horror as he watched Red immediately go rigid as she hurtled off further into space due to the impact. Lance couldn’t focus. His vision was blurry, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the rising panic attack he was likely going to have, or the tears that swelled up and pooled in his eyes. Likely both. His breathing was ragged and his eyes darted around to calm himself as he clutched a little too tight on the joysticks in Blue. 

Lance could only hear the muffled shouts and screams through the coms of his friends. His teammates. Keith’s only family left. Lance gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the side of the chair, and his gut wrenched in agony. 

Keith sacrificed himself for Lance. 

“Why not me,” Lance whispered hoarsely to himself. “Why couldn’t it have been me?” 

———————————————————————

Shiro had carried Red, all bent up and dented. When the paladins landed in their hangars they all sprinted to the medbay. Lance ran faster than all of his friends, bursting through the doors and his anxious gaze met Keith’s lifeless body. 

He had multiple gashes. One on his forehead, one on his stomach, two on his right leg, and his left arm and foot appeared broken. His skin was as pale as snow. Lance’s heart ached. 

“Lance, you should leave,” Shiro ordered firmly, but still with consideration. “I know you feel obligated to be here, but you need to go. You’ll make yourself worse.” Lance shook his head and continued to watch as Allura and Coran prepped him to be set up in the healing pod. 

“I don’t care, Shiro,” Lance replied weakly. “With all due respect, I’m not leaving. I refuse to. I think it’s best if I can keep an eye on him anyway.” Shiro locked eyes with Lance, admitting his look of determination and utter failure creeping along his features. Shiro finally sighed and nodded. 

“As long as it benefits you,” Shiro gave a curt nod, and Lance did the same. 

“Shiro, why’d he have to do that?” Lance asked, his voice breaking again. 

“Because he’s impulsive,” Shiro placed his prosthetic arm on Lance’s shoulder. “He cares about all of us. He’s selfless. I would say it’s a good quality, but it demolishes him in situations like these.” Lance nodded and bit his lip. 

“I thought he hated me,” Lance spoke in a small voice. Shiro brought his eyebrows together in worry and his expression softened. 

“Lance, we’re a team,” Shiro squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “No one hates anyone. Keith cares about every single one of us desperately. You would know, he says we’re his only family left.” Lance nodded again as a tear streamed down his face and his head turned downward. 

“I wish it could’ve been me,” Lance whispered weakly. 

“We all do, Lance. We all do,” Shiro wiped at his own eyes and looked over to Keith’s body in the pod, then back to Lance. 

“Shiro I care for him more than I care for myself,” Lance admitted, his knees threatening to give way beneath him. “I cant believe I let him do that. Shiro why did I let him do that? What kind of fucking idiot am I?” Shiro shushed him and sat him across from Keith’s healing pod. 

“I really don’t think you should be here right now because of your panicking,” Shiro sighed, “but I know you find control in him. Resolve. So know that Keith isn’t gone. He’s not gone.” Lance let out a long breathe he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Thanks, Shiro,” Lance replied quietly. Shiro patter his shoulder and exited with Allura and Coran. Lance watched the pod intently for about five minutes, then walked to it. 

“Why did you have to do that?” Lance whispered to the thick glass. Keith’s body remained unresponsive. “Why? When you know that I’d die without you? Keith, there are so many things you don’t know.” Lance began tracing circles on the glass and let out the heart wracking sob that he thought had died in his throat a few dobashes ago. 

He continued to sob recklessly and pound his fist against the glass, begging Keith to get better as soon as humanly possible and get out of the pod. 

He was nothing without Keith there. 

———————————————————————

It had been four days and Lance still sat at the foot of the pod. He hadn’t had a shower since the mission, his eyes were red, puffy, and baggy. He tried to compose himself when the other paladins would come in to check on Keith and Lance both, but he failed miserably. They had all begged Lance to leave and take a shower. 

Lance, still, had refused. 

“Lance, please,” Hunk begged him, his own eyes welling with tears. “You’ve been here for days without sleep and your face is wrecked. Please, buddy, come outside.” Lance bit his lip and shook his head, his eyes never leaving Keith. 

“Hunk, he risked everything for me,” Lance’s voice cracked. “I’m staying. That’s final.” Hunk sat there for a moment, studying Lance’s broken expression, then stood and walked out of the medbay. Lance put his face in his hands and cried again, but no tears came out. It was all just sobs because he had already cried as much as he could. 

———————————————————————

One week. One whole week. No movement from Keith. Lance ground his teeth together and gripped his thighs. He had only slept for three days worth. Keith has to come back out. Lance missed his normal fair skin, his purple entrancing eyes, his dark hair, and how beautiful his smile was. Lance wasn’t afraid to admit it anymore. He liked Keith. A lot. 

————————————————————————

One week and four days, and then Lance heard a small beeping rhythm come from the healing pod monitor. He shot up before he dozed off and launched himself at the monitor. 

ALERT: Signals of life reoccurring. Subject is healing successfully. 

Lance grinned extremely wide and looked at Keith’s body in the pod. He was regaining the color in his face. 

“That’s it,” Lance chuckled through happy tears, “fight it, Keith. That’s what you were made to do.” He placed his palm flat against the glass of the pod, beaming gleefully as tears streamed down his face again. Shiro, Allura, Coran, Pidge, and Hunk all bursted into the medbay. 

“The main computer alerted Keith was recurring some activity. Is that so?” Allura blurted out. Lance looked away from Keith’s pod to make eye contact with the others, his smile never faltering and his face drenched in tears. 

“O-Oh my god,” Pidge ran over to Lance and tackled him into a large embrace. “Lance, I’m so happy for Keith—for you! Oh my god this is incredible!” Lance held them close to his chest and laughed happily into Pidge’s floof of hair. 

Soon enough, the entire gang was circling one another in a large hug. 

Keith was okay. 

Keith was a fighter. 

————————————————————————

Two more days had passed, and Lance remained in the same spot across the room from Keith’s pod. He fiddled with his thumbs and bounced his knees up and down. Keith was so close to healing, Lance could swear he mentally felt it. He began biting his nails when a *ding* noise sounded from the monitor, and a green check mark resembled completion. 

Lance’s breath hitched as the pod hissed when it opened, and Lance dashed forward to catch a stumbling Keith. Lance caught him under the arms and rose him up a little bit, supporting his weight with his chest. 

“Lance?” Keith asked, his eyes searching for answers in Lance’s eyes. “What happened?” Lance smiled until he realized again what Keith had done for him. 

“Y-You sacrificed yourself for me,” Lance replied, his eyes scanning purple ones. “You almost died on the spot; we thought we were too late.” His eyes swelled with tears thinking about losing Keith again. 

“Oh, yeah,” Keith nodded drowsily. “Sorry.” Lance raised a brow and tapped Keith’s forehead. 

“I know you’re not feeling tip-top right now, but you have nothing to be sorry for. I do,” Lance sighed as he closed his eyes. “I should’ve been paying more attention.” Keith reached a hand up and turned Lance’s face toward him. 

“I did that for you, Lance,” Keith said softly. “You can’t get all of the Galra at once. They’re smart and can outwit you. I stressed you out with my instability, didn’t I?” Lance shrugged and Keith frowned. 

“Okay fine, so I had a few mental breakdowns,” Lance mattered. Keith tensed in his arms. 

“A few?” Keith exclaimed. “Lance, that’s not okay!” He stroked his thumb across Lance’s cheek again and it left the other boy stunned. 

“Lance-“  
“Keith, I-“ 

They both cut themselves off after speaking during the other. They smiled softly at each other. 

“Go ahead,” Lance nudged Keith, who nodded and inhaled deeply. 

“I did what I did because I care about you a lot,” Keith admitted. “I care about all of you a lot. But I would repeatedly put my life on the line for you. I would take my last breath to ensure you had trillions more. You’re more special to me than them.” Lance was now rigid as a pole. 

“You’re for sure?” Lance asked quietly, and Keith gave him a look that said “duh.” 

“Um, yeah, absolutely,” Keith moved his hand to cover Lance’s shoulder and stroke his thumb over it. 

“You’re not messing with me?” Lance mumbled, and Keith sighed. All was silent for a moment until Keith grabbed Lance by the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. 

Lance let his eyes flutter closed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s back. He squeezed Keith closer to him, holding him as close as possible. They broke for air and Keith was grinning like an idiot. 

“Oh and I thought it would be cool if I did that to clarify,” Keith smirked, and Lance blushed furiously. 

“Sneak,” Lance sneered playfully. Keith laughed and pulled Lance into a tight embrace. 

“Okay, now I want food,” Keith mumbled. Lance laughed and pulled away from Keith to take him by the hand and lead him to the kitchen. 

“And now everyone gets to see our Keith,” Lance teased him lightly. 

“I’m glad I got to see you first,” Keith informed, “y’know, when I fell out of that pod.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand and led him into the kitchen with a warm, genuine smile. 

Maybe he’d tell Keith later about his epiphany for his feelings. 

“Also, you look like shit right now,” Keith nudged Lance’s ribs. “But it’s okay because for whatever godly reason you’re still adorable.” Lance rolled his eyes and turned scarlet. 

“Yeah, yeah, shove it mullet,” Lance mumbled into the quiet atmosphere. Keith smirked and cocked a brow. 

“If you say so,” he said slowly, and he shoved Lance ahead of him, nearly making him tumble over. 

“Rude!” Lance shouted at him. Keith only laughed and jumped onto Lance, the other boy spinning him around in small circles. 

“To the kitchen,” Keith pointed ahead of him, and Lance nearly choked on air from the cuteness. 

“To the kitchen!” Lance copied, and he sprinted into the kitchen with Keith. 

...Maybe he’d tell Keith about that epiphany sooner than he thought. 

Keith was too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did i fail


	4. pool day baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to the pool. Keith tips Lance over like the evil loving boyfriend he is. They have a fight over the Avengers. They go home and are soft. Also, yes. They’ve been dating for three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this sm.

“Guess what today is, Keith!” Lance pounced on his boyfriend who was lounging on the couch. Dark violet eyes looked up to lock onto navy blue ones, and a small chuckle escaped his lips. 

“What’s today?” Keith playfully poked at Lance’s hips, making him slightly squirm from the tickling. 

“Today,” Lance began brushing Keith’s bangs back to expose his forehead, “is pool day!” Keith sighed and dropped his head forward. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Keith mumbled. Lance tapped the bottom of Keith’s chin twice with his index and middle finger, making Keith look up to meet pleading puppy-dog eyes. 

“Please?” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. “Please, please, please go with me.” Keith raised a brow, and Lance flicked his shoulder. 

“I don’t like swimming,” Keith groaned, “it makes my bangs get all wet and stick to my forehead.” Lance rolled his eyes, then began to pull Keith’s hair back into a ponytail. He slipped an elastic off of his wrist and tied it around the bunch of hair (he had learned to keep an elastic on his wrist at all times because of Keith).

“Stay there,” Lance tapped the tip of Keith’s nose and skipped to the bathroom, then came back with a couple bobby pins. He sat back into Keith’s lap and then clipped his bangs back. “There you go. Problem solved.” 

Keith noticed how Lance’s eyes roamed over his features, smiling softly and cupping his face. 

“What?” Keith asked. Lance was wearing the exact same expression that he was when he’d asked Keith out. Eyebrows tilted in softly, his eyes glistening with love, and his smile was extremely soft, but small dimples were visible on his cheeks. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Lance sighed, smoothing Keith’s eyebrows out. He tended to do that because when Keith would wake up, his eyebrows would be all misshaped from the hair sticking out everywhere. “I like it when you wear your hair back sometimes.” 

Keith smiled back and rubbed his thumb over one of Lance’s knees. He loved Lance. More than anything he’d ever had or wanted. 

“Fine,” Keith sighed happily, trying to sound annoyed. He failed. “We can go swimming.” Lance grinned and slightly squealed. 

“Thank you, love,” Lance squeezed his arms tighter around Keith’s neck, who secured Lance in a tight hold around his waist. “Go put your trunks on, mullet, we’re heading out!”

“Not again with calling me mullet, I thought we were past that,” Keith groaned in embarrassment. 

“Sorry to break it to you, mullet, but you signed up for this when you decided to say yes when I asked you on that date,” Lance replied as he sauntered to their room, snatching his trunks off of the edge of their bed. 

“Babe,” Keith groaned again, but this time in irritation. “Lance I don’t know where my trunks are and you better help me since this was your idea.” Lance stumbled out of the bathroom, already in his swimwear. 

“How did you change that fast,” Keith laughed. Lance shrugged and walked over to where Keith was standing and reached behind him into a drawer. He pulled out a pair of grey trunks and handed them to Keith. 

“Hurry, Keith, I don’t want Veronica closing the pool doors before we get there!” Lance called after him, and Keith did his best to change as fast as he could. When he got out, Lance handed him his comfy t-shirt. 

“Let’s go,” Lance took Keith’s hand and they walked out the door, and ended up walking a block down to Veronica’s house. 

 

——————————————————————————

 

“Lance this pool is fucking tiny,” Keith grumbled, and Lance nudged him. 

“No it’s not!” Lance told him with a giggle. “It’s literally big enough to hold like thirty people. Probably twenty-five.” Keith shrugged and followed Lance into the pool. Lance pulled in a float and sat on it while Keith moved around in the water, tracing circles with his fingers. 

Sometimes he’d wade over to Lance and place his chin on his boyfriend’s stomach, closing his eyes as the sun baked them. After a few minutes, Keith’s face would get hot from the sun’s contact and he’d dip back under the water, dampening his hair and washing over his face. 

He’d turn and watch Lance’s calm expression. His eyelashes, his freckles, his cute pointy nose, his lips, his jawline. Keith realized that the more he watched Lance’s face, the more he wanted Lance to stop laying on that damned float and swim with him. 

So he got an idea. Lance would totally beat his ass for it. But he was gonna do it anyway. 

Keith silently waded over to the side of Lance’s float, then gently placed his hands at the bottom. Lance hadn’t noticed anything yet. Keith smirked and then flipped the floaty over, Lance splashing in with a yelp. 

Lance came up sputtering water and Keith only laughed at his action. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, KEITH?” Lance screeched. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, YOU ASS!” Keith only laughed harder and clutched his stomach. 

Lance grinned deviously and cupped his hands, then pushed with a pretty good amount of strength, making a huge wave and capturing Keith in it. Lance was the one laughing, then. One of Keith’s bobby pins had fallen out, leaving half of his bangs down and the other side up. 

“Fair,” Keith replied, proceeding to take his other bobby pin out, placing it on the table outside the pool. Then he released the rest of his hair to fall against his neck and shoulders. 

“There’s my handsome boyfriend,” Lance grinned, wading over to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him like he was a koala. Keith smiled back and held Lance close. Their skin was smooth from being in the water, and it made it even more comfortable to cuddle. 

“I’m sorry I tipped your float over, babe,” Keith kissed his nose, “I just couldn’t sit there and watch you. I want you to swim with me.” Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s dark hair and smiled dopily, then cuddled closer around him. 

“How ‘bout we just stay cuddled up like this,” Lance nuzzled Keith’s neck, making him blush and grin against Lance’s hair. 

“I don’t mind that,” Keith stayed with a grin plastered on his face for the time being and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair while running his fingers up and down his back. 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith slightly untangled their limbs so he could look at Lance. 

“Yeah?” he asked, his eyes were starting to droop sleepily. 

“I’m gonna dunk us,” Keith smiled, and Lance nodded. Keith readjusted his grip on Lance, then dipped down under while Lance was still in his lap. Keith sat on the bottom with Lance sitting in his lap. They opened their eyes, and Lance watched how Keith’s hair was floating around his face like a lion’s mane. 

Keith watched how Lance’s eyes looked underwater: absolutely gorgeous, might he add. He cupped Lance’s face and lightly pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, then they came back up. Lance tackled onto Keith for the second time that day and began peppering his entire face with kisses. 

“I love you, I love you,” he spoke between kisses, “I love your cheesy ass, I love you.” Keith was grinning and wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist tightly again. 

“I love you the most, baby,” Keith replied as he accepted the tornado of kisses. 

“I doubt that, cariño,” Lance replied as he teased Keith with feather-light kisses. “I love you very very much.” 

“I love you the most, Lance.”

“No, I do.”

“Me.”

“Me!”

“Well I love you to infinity.”

“I love you 3000.” 

“LANCE NO YOU FUCKING DIDN’T.”

“I HAD TO MAKE YOU LISTEN.”

“YOU KNOW THAT SCENE MAKES ME CRY MY EYES OUT, TAKE IT BACK.”

“I CAN’T TAKE IT BACK I LOVE YOU.”

“OUT OF EVERYTHING TO SAY, YOU SAID-“

“Keith, babe, I’m getting tired. Let’s go home.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Their little arguments never lasted long, ever. Keith would either end it with an offer to go eat or cuddle, or Lance would brush Keith’s hair out of his eyes and kiss his forehead, or he would offer to take a nap together. That always ended it faster than you could say anything. 

The exited the pool and Lance jumped up into Keith’s arms, and covered their upper bodies with his towel. Keith smiled and carried Lance all the way home like a little koala. When they got back to their apartment, Lance was asleep in Keith’s arms. 

“Babe,” Keith whispered as he rubbed Lance’s back and ran his fingers through his hair. “Wake up, we’re home. You need a shower.” Lance slowly unwrapped himself from Keith and treaded lightly to the bathroom while grabbing his pajamas. 

Keith waited in the kitchen, making dinner for both of them. When Lance exited, Keith told him to finish the noodles and he went to take a shower. When he finally exited the bathroom, he slowly padded into the kitchen to see Lance cooking everything and finishing up the side dishes. 

Lance always looked like father-material to him, but he never said so. Maybe he would someday. He wouldn’t mind marrying Lance and having adopted children, buying their own house and having it all to themself. 

“What’re you looking at?” Lance teased from his spot in front of the stove. 

Maybe someday would be a lot sooner. 

“You look like father-material, babe,” Keith replied as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Keith,” Lance turned in his hold and locked eyes with him. “You really think that?” Keith smiled dopily at him and nodded. 

“I have for a long time now,” Keith admitted, his face flushing slightly. Lance grinned and laughed, burying his face into Keith’s shoulder. 

_That’s all I needed to hear_ , Lance thought. He’s _ready. I can ask him, now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES LANCE IS ASKING KEITH TO MARRY HIM AFJAKDNNWKSK


	5. is something going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith always asks his best friend Lance to go to his football games. Lance always politely declines and says he “has things to do”. This time, it’s Keith’s last game, and Lance says yes. But Lance is in for a while other package when he gets there, and it changes everything between him and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this made my teeth rot from the sweetness okay bye :)

“So you’ll come to the game?” Keith asked excitedly, and Lance nodded with a soft smile. Keith grinned and laughed, then launched himself at Lance, hugging him under his arms. Lance hugged back, thinking of what it would be like to hug Keith as more than friends...

_Nope_ ,  he thought,  _ not now, gay thoughts, I’m having a moment here.  _

“Thank you so freaking much,” Keith laughed against Lance’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted you to go for so long.”

“Well I had to watch my best friend play in his tournament,” Lance poked Keith’s ribs, earning a small squeak in response. “It’s no problem, man.” They separated, and Keith was still grinning. 

“I’ll see you at the game, then?” Keith lightly punched Lance’s shoulder, and he grinned even wider in response. 

“You can bet your greasy mullet,” Lance remarked snidely. 

“Hey, it’s not greasy and you know it!” Keith remarked with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, I know, I just like messing with you,” Lance shook his head. Keith grinned again, and Lance could feel his stomach erupting with butterflies. 

“I’ll see you later, Lance,” Keith nodded, then turned and walked toward the boys’ locker room. Lance headed in the opposite direction. He had to get home and change, then get ready to go to this game. 

The entire season Lance had told Keith that he had things going on, so he wouldn’t be able to make it to his games. Keith sounded so disappointed every time. Lance hated doing it, but he had an actual crisis that would happen if he went. 

A gay/bisexual crisis. 

If he saw Keith playing sports  and see his muscular biceps on display, Jesus Christ he would be a goner. He’d seen Keith during the summer and gone to Pidge’s pool party, so he knew what he’d be seeing at the games. 

He barely survived the party. 

Hunk had to cradle him after it. 

Lance finally made it to the parking lot and found his Lexus. He unlocked it and hopped into the vehicle, then saw something in his passenger seat. He picked up the slip of paper and read the words scribbled neatly on it. Lance knew who’s writing it was just by seeing the first letter. 

_Lance,_

_Hey, man. If Keith asks you to the game this time, say yes. You need to say yes. He deserves for you to be there. You’re his best friend and he cares about you. Stay safe._

_-Hunk_

Lance smiled at the note and stuck it in his glove compartment. He started the engine and made a slightly quicker trip home than usual. He had to make sure he dressed okay. Not formal, and not too casual. He thought about different scenarios of the remainder of his night. 

Maybe Keith would kiss him if they won. Maybe Lance would kiss him if they lost. Maybe they’d kiss either-Okay no. Stop these thoughts. Keith does not think of him like this, stop. No more. 

Lance pulled into his driveway and quickly stumbled into his house. Immediately, a flood of realization and slight relief washed over him when he remembered his sister was home. 

“VERONICA,” Lance nearly screeched. “IT’S HAPPENING!” As soon as Lance yelled those last two words, Veronica jumped down half the flight of stairs (literally skipped like ten stairs) and then slid down the railing. 

“YOU SAID YES?”

“I SAID YES!”

“LANCE SAID YES!”

“VERONICA IS GONNA HELP ME!”

“YES I AM, _DÍOS_ YOU LOOK FRANTIC RIGHT NOW.”

“I AM.”

“GO TO YOUR ROOM, _STAT_.” 

“YES MA’AM!” 

After their very quick squabble, Lance ran to his room, and Veronica trailed in shortly after with a bag of makeup and hair products, then she began raiding Lance’s closet. 

“Veronica, you know I love a good makeover and all,” Lance stated nervously, “but please do _not_ do a full face or go overboard.” Veronica swiveled around and met Lance’s worried gaze. 

“You really think I’m that dumb?” she retorted. “I’m just putting some mascara on you and putting a primer on so your pores look closed up.” Lance gasped and placed a hand over his heart in mock-hurt. 

“My pores are not huge,” Lance gasped. 

“Correct. But I should still try to make you look like a mannequin. Even though you’re already pretty close,” she replied as she picked out the outfit. 

“Are you done yet?” Lance asked. “We don’t have all the time in the world.” As soon as it came out of his mouth, Veronica was yanking him out of his roller-chair and over to the closet. 

“My masterpiece is done!” Veronica pointed to the clothes hanging up on the corner of the door. 

It was a grey long-sleeved shirt, and his favorite pair of jeans. Lance quirked a brow. 

“Grey?” he asked. Veronica smiled. 

“Lance, tell me what Keith’s favorite color is,” she asked softly. Lance’s eyes widened and his mouth made an “o” shape. 

“Oh yeah,” Lance replied. Veronica snorted lightly and nudged him toward the clothes. 

“You change, I’ll get my supplies out,” she patted his shoulder, and Lance nodded. He began stripping his clothes from school and putting the other clothes on. 

“Veronica I’m done,” Lance began walking back over to the roller-chair. Veronica had three or four products out. 

“Sit, please,” she motioned toward the chair. Lance did so and Veronica pushes his chair back from the table a little to kneel in front of him. “Okay, I have two different primers. _Benefit Pore-less_ , or _Benefit Matte_. I know we’re going for a pore-less effect, but I decided it’s up to you.” Lance smiled and picked the pore-less one without hesitation. 

“I like this idea,” Lance replied. Veronica grinned and placed it to the side. 

“Now for mascara,” she grinned. “Do you want to apply the _Better Than Sex_ mascara or the _Perversion_ mascara?” Lance snorted and nearly died from laughter. 

“They seriously name mascaras that?” Lance shrieked. “That’s horrible!” Veronica giggled. 

“Whatever, just pick one!” she slapped his knee. He slowed his giggles and picked the _Better Than Sex_ one. 

“I am not picking a mascara named _Perversion_ ,” he huffed, and Veronica snorted. She began applying the products to Lance’s face, and his heart would race every single time he’d think of the fact that he was going to this game. He was finally going. After an entire season. 

“All done!” Veronica clapped her hands in a small motion, and then she slowly moved so he could see himself in the hand-held mirror he now held. Despite the fact that he was barely wearing any product in his face, he still looked—really pretty?

“Shocking to look great with little product, right?” Veronica asked. Lance nodded and then Veronica made him put the mirror down. “Now, just for a little precautious measure.” She then picked up a small bottle of setting spray and began spritzing his face. 

“Veronica I thought that was fucking hairspray,” he gasped. Veronica giggled and held it up to his eyes. 

“ _Urban Decay All Nighter_ ,” she nodded. “Makes sure it stays on really good.” He nodded and she yanked him to stand for the second time that night. 

“Now go! And don’t you dare leave in the middle of it!” Veronica began packing her makeup back into the bag. Lance thought for a second. Hunk’s note. Veronica said not to leave soon. 

“Is there something going on?” Lance asked. “You and Hunk both have done everything you could to make sure I go.” Veronica shook her head and tsked. 

“Lance,” she put both of her hands on his shoulders, “no. I’m looking after Keith, too. I bet Hunk is as well. Now go, _estupido niño_!” Lance hurried out after that. He jumped into his car and looked at the time. 

5:15. He could get there by 5:30 and get to see them warming up and whatnot before the game if he hurried. He immediately started the engine and sped to the field, probably breaking some road rules. He pulled into the football parking lot and walked over to the bleachers. 

“Lance!” Hunk called from the bottom row of the bleachers. “Over here!” Lance walked over and sat. 

“Why the bottom row?” Lance asked. “Why not the top?” Hunk shrugged, along with Pidge, who sat beside him. 

“You’ll get to see every single football player’s face from right here,” Pidge replied. “Including Keith’s.” They smirked deviously and Lance reaches over to flick their shoulder. 

“I’m really glad you decided to come,” Hunk patted his shoulder, and Lance smiled softly. 

“I couldn’t miss it,” Lance replied. “I couldn’t keep letting Keith down like that.” Hunk and Pidge shared a soft look, then looked back to Lance. 

“Lance?” Pidge leaned over to make eye contact with him, and he returned it shyly. “I’m proud of you.” Lance grinned and felt his eyes watering up. 

“Pidge, you cant just say stuff like that, you know I’m super emotional!” Lance shouted. Pidge only laughed and adjusted their glasses. 

“Oh, would you look at the time,” Hunk smirked at Lance, “it’s 5:30.” Lance raised a brow, and then cheerleaders began tumbling out, doing cartwheels and flips, and Lance saw three football players come out. One being Keith. 

The cheerleaders took post in front of the crowd and scanned it until they saw Lance, then they all grinned even brighter. Eight of them out of ten grabbed a poster board and held it up, and Lance noticed how Keith was standing in the middle, his arms behind his back as he kicked his right foot back and forth. 

Lance read the signs, and his heart rate burst through the roof. 

_Lance, Will You Go To Prom With Me?_

Lance gasped, and the cheerleaders giggled. His entire face heated up, and Hunk nudged him, but Lance only laughed lightly. He locked eyes with Keith, who was biting his lip and twiddling his thumbs. Hunk finally pushed him. 

“Go, you spazzy idiot!” he shouted at him. Lance laughed and grinned even wider, then he bolted up and ran toward the field, tackling Keith in a huge hug. 

The crowd bursted into applause and whistles, and Lance tightened his grip on Keith. 

“Yes,” Lance whispered into his shoulder, “I will definitely go to prom with you.” Keith laughed watery, Lance hearing him getting choked up. “Keith, are you okay?” Lance tore apart from him to lock eyes with him, seeing how he had one tear rolling down his face. He gasped and cupped his cheek. 

“I didn’t think you’d say yes,” Keith replied. “I thought you’d ditch or something and never talk to me again.” Lance cupped both of his cheeks and shook his head. 

“Keith, I would never,” he tucked his hair behind his ear. “I’ve waited too long for this moment for that.” Keith laughed and even more small watery sobs escaped. Lance hugged him tightly again, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I love you so much,” Keith secured his arms tightly around Lance’s waist. Lance grinned. “Every time I’ve said so, it wasn’t just because I was friends with you, I really do love you.” Lance buried his face into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you, too,” Lance whispered softly, and Keith wrapped his arms even tighter, then picked Lance up and spun him around in a circle. He couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

——————————————————————

“Do you suppose we should break them apart? The game starts in fifteen minutes,” Principal Coran suggested. Coach Alfor only shook his head and turned to Coran. 

“They’ve been pining for too long,” Alfor replied, laughing slightly. “Let the game run fifteen minutes late, they need this.” Coran smiled softly and nodded, then informed the refs and announced it to the people in the stand. They all nodded and smiled at the two on the field, embracing each other tightly. 

“They’ve been secretly after each other for what seems like eons,” Coran had told them all. “I do believe these two down here could approve that, as well as tell you their story.” Pidge and Hunk jolted and their eyes went wide as saucers. Everyone gathered around closer and beamed, waiting on the story to unravel. 

“O-Oh,” Hunk said nervously. Pidge pushes their glasses up and smirked. 

“Well, you see, it all started when Lance saw Keith walk into school sophomore year wearing a leather jacket and the entire bad boy persona inherited...”


	6. sleepy cuddly boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance only had an hour of sleep because he was planning a surprise party for Keith’s birthday, and Keith doesn’t know about it. But he’s mad that Lance stayed up. But he loves his sleepy cuddly boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the thought of keith giving lance hugs as soon as he sees him   
> FYI THIS CHAPTER IS SUPA DUPA SHORT BUT SUPA DUPA FLUFFY

Keith walked down the long hallways of high school. His energy was depleted and his mind was foggy. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and trudged to his locker. He saw Lance’s locker, right next to his, with a body leaned up against it. 

Lance was slumped against it, and his eyes were closed. He looked as if he were sleeping. Keith laughed at his dorky boyfriend and sped up his slow walk to reach Lance. Once he got close enough, he extended his arms and scooped Lance into them, embracing him sweetly. Lance hummed into the contact. 

“Hey babe,” Keith said quietly into his ear. Lance smiled against his neck and nuzzled it. Keith chuckled from being ticklish. “Okay, be honest with me. How long did you stay up?” Lance tensed a little in Keith’s arms, but he sighed in defeat. 

“I stayed up until 5 AM and got up at 6 for school,” Lance mumbled. Keith ran is fingers though his hair and flicked his shoulder with his free hand. 

“Babe you can’t do that to yourself,” Keith mumbled. Lance shrugged and squeezed his arms around Keith’s neck. 

“Can’t help it,” he replied sleepily. Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Yes you can,” Keith replied. “Now tell me why.” Lance sighed deeply and parted from Keith to hold his chin in the palm of his hand. 

“I would but I can’t,” Lance said as he tilted his brows. “It would ruin the surprise.” Keith pouted and crossed his arms. 

“I do so much for you but I don’t get to know a secret,” Keith teased as he turned his back to Lance. 

“Baby don’t be like that,” Lance drapes himself across Keith’s shoulders. “I love you but it’s a surprise!” Keith raised a brow. 

“For who?” he asked. 

“I can’t tell you that either,” Lance sighed. Keith groaned and plopped his chin on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Will I ever know?” Keith asked. Lance scoffed and kissed Keith’s cheek lightly. 

“Of course, love,” Lance tangled his arms around Keith. Keith leaned into the embrace and rubbed circles into Lance’s back. 

“Just promise me one thing,” Keith mumbled into his ear. Lance hummed in question and Keith pecked his temple, feather light. “Get some more sleep. As much as I adore my sleepy cuddly boyfriend, I care about his health more.” 

“But-“

“Promise me.” 

“...Fine.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Anything for the light to my night.”

“Well, your night light better go the fuck out when it’s bedtime you’re not staying up again.”

“Keith shut up!”

Keith laughed and nestled his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, biting his collarbone playfully. Lance giggled and pushed him away. 

“I love you,” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, as he always had. Lance nestled his nose above Keith’s ear to level his mouth to it, and he grinned. 

“I love you the most,” Lance kissed the shell of his ear, then gathered his things from his locker and shuffled tiredly to class. Keith watched intently as he trudged away, a warm, fond smile gracing his lips. He slowly turned to his own locker and gathered his things. 

“Just wait until I get to your class, Shiro,” Keith mumbled to himself. “I’m gonna be a total ass this period.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe yES IM CLICHE AND IT WAS FOR KEITHS BIRTHDAY


	7. mazikeen the demon kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get a cat and name her Maze. Keith declares its a demon cat. Parenting ensues.

“Keith,” Lance whispered, “look at her. She’s an angel.” Keith laughed and stroked the small kitten’s black, fluffy coat. She mewled in appreciation and nuzzled into Keith’s hand. 

“Lance, we literally named her after a demon,” Keith replied. Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Keith, just because Maze is short for Mazikeen does not mean she’s a demon. Maze can be singular and not a nickname.” Lance pouted, but Keith kissed it away. Maze watched with her large gleaming eyes, and Lance cooed. 

Maze slowly approached Lance and then plopped in front of his face and nuzzled his cheeks, imitating Keith’s kissing from before. 

“Oh my god,” Keith whispered. “It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Lance felt his eyes water and he looked over at Keith when Maze sat back again. 

“Keith, baby, I’m gonna cry,” Lance whimpered. 

“What?” Keith laughed. “Why?” Lance sniffled and hiccuped, then hid his face in his arms. 

“She gave me kisses,” Lance mumbled. Keith laughed and curled himself around Lance, then Maze followed. 

“I think she’s gonna steal you from me,” Keith chuckled. Lance waved his finger and shook his head. 

“No way, beautiful,” he poked Keith’s cheek, “my heart is for you. But right now my attention is on this heart-achingly stupidly adorable kitty that is now my daughter.” Keith chuckled and propped his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

“This is our step into parenthood, babe,” Keith whispered into his ear. Lance grinned and stroked Maze’s ears. 

“One day we’ll have a real child,” Lance replied. “We’ll raise our own first real child.” Keith got chills and kissed Lance’s temple. 

“I love you,” Keith pressed his nose against Lance’s face. “So much.”

“I love you more than you will ever know, Keith,” Lance replied. “Now let’s play with our baby and shower it with love!” 

“Hell yeah!”

“Language!”

“Lance, it can’t talk.”

“Shut the fuck up and watch your language, Keith.” 

“...”

“Don’t. Say. Anything.”

“Language, Lance.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Maze, dear, I am so sorry.”

“KEITH SHUT UP!”

    “This demon kitten does not deserve this foul language from her father.”

    “KEITH SHE’S NOT A DEMON KITTEN AND IF SHE WERE FOUL LANGUAGE WOULDN’T BE A PROBLEM.”

    “Mazikeen the demon kitten, I am so sorry.” 

    “Keeeiiithhhh, she’s not a demon!” 

“I love you,” Keith nearly slurred. 

“...I love you more, jerk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe they’re so cute i swear


End file.
